


Cuti

by sabakunoghee



Category: Gundala (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Office, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Ridwan tidak tahu kalau selama ini, iasebergantungitu kepada Hasbi.(Dan ia berterima-kasih untuk pengabdian dan loyalitas yang tak henti-hentinyadirinyahaturkan.)





	Cuti

**Author's Note:**

> Semacam relationship antara atasan-bawahan, yang saya semacam self-indulgent karena potrayal dari hubungan saya dan salah satu fruit-kid (halah) yang begitu loyal dan saya sering bilang, 'kalo kamu nggak masuk sehari aja saya mati'. Un-betaed.

“Cuma satu minggu?”

Ridwan Bahri meletakkan kertas tipis dua lapis berwarna putih dan merah jambu tersebut. Netranya memicing, sedikit menghakimi. Dan yang ditatap sedemikian rupa, anak buahnya yang bernama Hasbi, hanya bisa meringis. Adalah sebuah permohonan cuti, yang barusan ia serahkan kepada atasannya.

“Seminggu, Pak,” ia menegaskan.

“Terlalu sedikit, nggak tuh?”

“Nggak kok, Pak, cukup banget.”

“Lho…” Ridwan menggestur Hasbi untuk duduk, “Sini, sini kamu.”

Hasbi menelan ludah.

Ia tidak mengenal Ridwan Bahri, ya, Ridwan Bahri _yang itu_, selama satu-dua hari. Anggota legislatif ini tidak seperti yang lain; beliau tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ogah umbar janji, tidak menyukai berada di bawah lampu sorot. Namun ia akan maju untuk memperjuangkan apa yang dianggapnya benar walau nyawa taruhannya. Hasbi belakangan mengetahui eksistensi ‘Rumah Perdamaian’ dan tidak berhenti terkagum-kagum akan nyali seniornya tersebut. Sebagai bocah kemarin sore di dunia politik dalam negeri, (maklum; bocah lulusan ‘luar’, banyak terpukul dengan fakta di tanah air) Ridwan adalah tolak ukur pertamanya untuk memahami kondisi ibu pertiwi. Syukur, contoh yang dilihatnya berjiwa ksatria.

Namun ya – jadinya, seperti ini. Ridwan kadang memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Terlebih di luar jam operasional kantor… _Ha_. Seharusnya tidak ada istilah ‘libur’ bagi seorang wakil rakyat, hm?

“Iya, Pak,” diputuskannya untuk tidak banyak mendebat, “Ini saya duduk, Pak.”

Ridwan bermain-main dengan kertas di tangannya, “Seminggu,” ulangnya, “Kamu itu mau kawin.”

“Akad saya barengan resepsi, Pak, terus malamnya saya terbang ke tempat bulan madu,” Hasbi menjawab sembari menahan senyum, “Di sana saya empat hari, terus pulang, rapi-rapi apartemen, udah,” pemuda berkacamata bingkai tebal itu mengangguk yakin, “Seminggu lebih dari cukup, Pak.”

“Nggak mau kelonan lebih lama?” suara lelaki berjambang putih itu terdengar simpatik, “Kawin, lho.”

“Nikah, Pak,” ralat Hasbi, “Yakin, cukup. Seminggu.”

“Alah,” Ridwan mengibaskan tangan, “Saya denger tuh, anak sebelah,” yang dimaksudnya dengan ‘sebelah’ adalah sekretaris pribadi kawannya sesama anggota legislatif, “Dikasih dua minggu, baliknya bulan depan,” tipis hawa sarkastik dari bibirnya, “Saya nggak suka kamu target pendek-pendek tapi malah keenakan, betah; mending kamu kasih saya waktu yang realistis, jadi saya nggak perlu kecewa.”

Hasbi tercenung sesaat, “Memang selama saya kerja sama Bapak, saya bikin Bapak kecewa?”

“Justru karena nggak pernah,” helaan napas tersebut agak berat, “Kecuali kopi bikinan kamu kayak air comberan,” jawaban tersebut membuat Hasbi tertawa kecil, membuat atasannya mendengus. Jelas sekali anak didiknya menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, _memang Bapak pernah coba air comberan?_

Pemuda yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja coklat muda mendehem,

Rencana pernikahannya bukan mendadak, dan Ridwan telah _banyak_ sekali menasehatinya terkait hal tersebut. Bagaimana cara membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga. Apa saja terkait profesi yang tidak boleh diceritakan kepada istrinya kelak. Cara mengatur pendapatan bulanan agar mencukupi kebutuhan rumah tangga – _apa saja_, dan Hasbi tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan celotehan Ridwan.

Di matanya, Ridwan Bahri tidak berhenti di kata ‘karismatik’, tetapi juga mengayomi, rendah hati, pun tegas di waktu bersamaan. Usianya boleh jadi mendekati masa pensiun. Namun matanya tetap jeli dan instingnya terasah tajam. Catatan kariernya panjang; tidak melulu bersih, tetapi ‘kotor’ yang ia lakoni memiliki alasan kuat. Hasbi harus belajar lebih banyak jika ia ingin dapat bersanding dengan pak tua ini dalam konteks profesional. Entah bagaimana cara beliau menyeimbangkan nurani dan logika di ranah yang cenderung tajam ke bawah ini. Oh, dan, kembali ke isu cuti nikahnya, Hasbi tersenyum.

“Tanda tangan saja, Pak,” santun ia bersuara, “Saya jamin, Senin pagi saya sudah di sini lagi.”

“Saya nggak suka di-PHP, lho, apalagi sama anak bau kencur kayak kamu.”

“Sumpah yakin, Pak.”

“Bener lho, ya, ini.”

“Iya, Pak.”

“Yakin nggak dua minggu, ya?”

“Seminggu, Pak.”

“Awas kamu kalau _ngaret_.”

“Bapak bisa hubungi saya kalau ada apa-apa, saya _stand by_.”

“Saya usahakan tidak.”

Ridwan menghela napas panjang, sedikit dibuat-buat sekadar untuk membuat Hasbi teguh akan apa yang diputuskannya sendiri. Ia meraih bolpen yang bertengger di saku jas hitamnya, suara _klik_ pelan terdengar, disusul dengan goresan tinta pekat yang tak lain adalah tanda tangannya sendiri. Si anak buah ikut-ikutan menghela napas. Lega, tidak tahu untuk apa. Di satu sisi, karena izin rehat seminggu sudah ia kantongi, dan di sisi lain, _syukurlah ia tidak perlu terlalu lama meninggalkan Ridwan Bahri._

“Nih, kamu kasih ke _human resource_.”

“Siap, Pak,” sambut Hasbi kegirangan, “Oh, terus, Bapak sudah tentukan, yang gantiin saya sementara siapa? Soalnya saya harus buatkan berita acara serah terima – takutnya dokumen ada yang tercecer.”

Ridwan menggeleng, “Saya urus sendiri saja,” potongnya cepat, “Nggak suka saya, ganti-ganti begitu.”

“Waduh, Pak, maaf nih sebelumnya,” Hasbi seketika panik, “RUU yang Bapak ikutan susun nggak cuma satu-dua, ada belasan, dan beberapa _deadline_ pengesahannya bulan depan,” ia sama sekali tidak ada maksud menyepelekan kemampuan administrasi seorang Ridwan Bahri – tidak seperti politikus lain yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi panas, beliau memulai karirnya dari bawah. Ya, seperti dirinya, tukang ketik dan kolektor berkas. Namun waktu dan usia bukanlah hal yang patut dipandang sebelah mata. Faktanya, Hasbi pernah kelimpungan mencari notulen rapat semalaman; yang ternyata terselip di map milik Ridwan dan dibawanya pulang. Hasbi kembali berusaha menjelaskan, “Jadi, lebih baik ada –”

“Kamu berani melawan saya, Hasbi?”

_Intonasi itu_.

“…saya berhenti bicara, Pak.” _Ampun._

“Sekarang, kamu kasih tau saya apa-apa saja yang perlu saya urus seminggu ke depan,” ujar Ridwan sembari bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju jajaran dokumen yang tertata rapi. Hasbi dan sifat perfeksionisnya sangat membantu – tiap _boxfile_ dibubuhi judul proyek, disusun aflabetis, jika ia buka salah satunya, Hasbi membagi-bagi konten dan ditandai dengan pembatas warna-warni. Ridwan mengambil sebuah yang bertajuk ‘Tindak Lanjut Serum Amoral’ dan tipis senyumnya terbit tatkala ia lihat sebuah kronologis detail menyambut matanya, “Ini kapan ada rapat selanjutnya? Lusa, bukan?”

Hasbi meringis, “Besoknya lagi, Pak,” ia meralat – dan, _serius, nih, nggak pake pengganti saya?_ Pun ia telan sendiri ketidakyakinannya itu, “Lalu untuk risalah rapatnya, masih diparaf oleh anggota lain.”

“Ada _copy-_nya nggak?”

“Ada, Pak, bisa dilihat di bagian agak belakang.”

“Oke, sebelum kamu bulan madu, kirimkan juga ke saya _soft file_-nya.”

“Siap, Pak.”

“Nah, untuk anggarannya, mana?”

“Ada Pak, mau yang _excel_ atau _microsoft project_, Pak?”

“Waduh…”

Tidak sulit baginya mempelajari kotak dan garis, lalu menerjemahkan ke dalam angka, untuk kemudian dianalisa apakah anggaran yang mereka prognosa tergolong ‘sesuai’. Namun, jika ia diminta untuk mengaudit data mentah menggunakan komputer, di usia matanya yang tidak lagi muda ini… Mau tak mau lirikannya terarah kepada sang tangan kanan, kemudian tertawa di dalam hati. Tidak hanya Hasbi yang selalu mengekorinya, mempertanyakan banyak hal dari kacamata naif dan idealis, menempelinya dengan sorot menghormati. Hubungan mereka terasa rumit dan sederhana di saat bersamaan, dan hal itu menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa keberhasilannya beberapa tahun ini tak diraihnya sendiri.

Ridwan tidak tahu kalau selama ini, ia _sebergantung_ itu kepada Hasbi.

(Dan ia berterima-kasih untuk pengabdian dan loyalitas yang tak henti-hentinya _dirinya_ haturkan.)

“…kamu cutinya jadi tiga hari aja, gimana?”


End file.
